bendita tu luz
by Ydiel
Summary: sin duda un songfics hay es k lo siento no me pude resistir, y aun k pensaba dejarlo para el 14 de feb. jeje, ni modo y ahy les va, espero les guste, mil gracias por sus reviews.


Sentada frente al piano empiezo a sollozar, los recuerdos me invaden y tu imagen pidiéndome k no me marche me hace derramar un par de lagrimas, cierro mis ojos y puedo ver claramente tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa k me arranco mas de mil suspiros, también veo como tus hermosos zafiros me piden quedarme contigo, abro mis ojos y con mi mano borro toda señal de tristeza, por un momento sonrió, sonrió al recordar como me tomabas de las manos y decías que te pertenecían, y yo con sonrisa coqueta te decía que solo eran mías, k eran parte de mi cuerpo y tu astutamente decías que ese también era tuyo por que no habría hombre que pudiese tenerme como lo has hecho tu. Pero todo eso desaparece en cuanto escucho el sonido del teléfono me levanto muy a mi pesar a contestar.

Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahi  
Bendita la coincidencia  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahi  
Bendita sea tu presencia  
Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino

……"**_diga...Si soy yo, en seguida voy"….._**

Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada...desde el alma

Aun mi mente sigue vagando en ese mar de recuerdos y regreso a sentarme frente al piano, solo el sabe las noches amargas k he pasado contemplándolo, sintiendo con mis dedos su frialdad al no ser usado por nadie mas desde k tu partiste, desde que tuve k decidirme por un futuro que me era ajeno a mis sueños, a mi vida, a mi realidad pero sobre todo a mi corazón, un corazón que solo late por ti, un corazón que vive por ti, que suplica por ti, que ruega por tu regreso, pero k con mis palabras había enterrado todo aquello que era mi felicidad para satisfacer la de algunos mas, había enterrado todo sentimiento que pudieras sentir hacia mi, un sentimiento que esa noche quise arrebatar de mi, y que el piano fue testigo de mi dolor de el dolor k me inundaba por saberte perdido y mas aun por haberte destruido, por ser yo la culpable de tanto sufrimiento, tu sufrimiento, no me perdono, no, no podría, yo tu gran amor, tu mi gran amor, en fin se fue nuestro amor, pero aun así yo seguiré amándote en secreto, y este secreto vivirá solo en mi, se k tu me has de odiar, me borraras de tu recuerdo, pero yo, yo seguiré con los míos y esos, esos no se borraran , por el contrario vivirán eternamente, en mi mente y corazón un corazón que solo te pertenecerá a ti, un cuerpo k solo podrá ser degustado por ti, por k solo tu serás dueño de mi piel, por k solo tu serás dueño de mi ser… Me levanto con mi rostro firme y con nostalgia camino hacia a la puerta no sin antes dar una ultima mirada al piano, ese piano, mi fiel compañero, mi regalo de cumpleaños el mas hermoso de todos, ese día k con unas notas musicales tus dedos recorrieron ese bello instrumento para k con esa melodía inundaras mis sentidos y terminaras por recorrer mi cuerpo, si aun lo recuerdo...

Benditos ojos q me esquivaban   
simulaban desde que me ignoraban  
Y de repente sostienes la mirada

---Flash back---

…**_.Ohhhhhh, son hermosas son mis favoritas, rosas rojas, gracias mi amor, no tenias que hacerlo"._**

…**_..Claro que si tenia, es tu cumpleaños recuerdas"._**

… **_Claro que lo recuerdo solo que tu haces que todos los días se han mi cumpleaños, pero te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón"…._**

Bendito dios por encontranos en el camino  
Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino

…**_.Mi querida Bombom, esta noche te he preparado una gran sorpresa, para finalizar con broche de oro este grandioso día".._**

…**_.De verdad uhmmm dime, dime que sorpresa es, andale si dime, por favor"…_**

…**_.Jajaja, si te la dijera ya no seria sorpresa mi querida Bombón, pero sabes?"_**

…**_.Que?"_**

…**_.Jajaja, es sorpresa"…_**

…**_.Que malo eres conmigo"…_**

Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada

_Ella lo mira con enojo y le saco la lengua, señal de que estaba muy enfada, pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmada con la sorpresa que había preparo su gran amor._

_El sonríe y solo la ve con aire de grandeza, siendo así el vencedor._

Oh gloria divina de esta suerte   
Y de encontrarte justo ahi en medio del camino  
Gloria al cielo de encontarte ahora llevarte mi soledad  
y coincidir en mi destino en el mismo destino

_Ya caída la noche en una terraza de un hermoso departamento a las orillas del mar, se ve una rubia con una venda a los ojos, intrigada y desesperada al saber el por que de tanto misterio, el llega por detrás y le susurra al odio_… "Sorpresa"… _mientas le quitaba la vende de esos celestes que al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ella no puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas ya que simplemente era hermoso lo que se encontraba frente a ella, se voltio buscando sus varoniles y fuertes brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo con miedo a perderlo, el tan solo beso su cabello y acaricio su espalda desnuda ya que su vestido le permitía tocarla, su piel su delicada piel le exigía mas de el, pero el solo le acaricio para después depositar un tierno beso que sello con amor._

Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada

…**_..Gracias, mi amor es increíble es simplemente increíble, es hermoso, solo k hay un pequeño detalle….jeje…._**

…_**..Cual Bombón?...**_

…_**..Que no se tocar el piano…. Jajaja, no te preocupes hermosa yo te enseñare…..**_

Bendito dios por encontranos en el camino  
Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino

-----Fin flash back----

En mi rostro se forma una sonrisa de nueva esperanza, ya que se que aun k tu no estarás a mí lado como yo lo quisiera se k estarás en mi, en mi cuerpo, por que sabes?, yo te llevo aquí, aquí en mi corazón y en mi vientre, si, té llevo aquí, justo aquí. Se que será difícil y no me importa si no pude disfrutar mucho de ti pero por lo menos se que me quedare con algo de ti, con este pequeño ser que será mi luz, mi motivo de vivir y de seguir, por el, por mi y por ti, por ti mi querido seiya kou, por ti mi amor, y por mi, tu querida Bombón.

Bendita la luz  
Bendita la luz de tu mirada (bis)  
Bendita mirada oh oh  
Bendita mirada desde el alma

Por fin salgo de esa habitación llena de bellos recuerdos que me abrazan cada vez que entro hay, es algo especial es tu esencia la que me abraza, la que me envuelve por que se que donde quiera que estés aun que ya no quieras amarme, pensaras en mi, k aun k ya no desees mi cuerpo pensaras en mi, en nuestras noches frente al piano, y como con tus finas manos lograste que yo me enamorara de el de ese instrumento que me enseño a sentir la sensibilidad de una piel, de tu piel.

Salgo de esa habitación y sin mirar atrás, me marcho sonrió, si solo sonrió, por que se que aun que ya no me amaras aun así, seguirás eternamente pensando en mi, y aun que no lo sabrás tu siempre seguirás en mi.

_Y así serena sale de esa habitación con una mano en su vientre acariciando el fruto de un amor prohibido y con una sonrisa se despide de el, de su compañero, de su regalo de cumpleaños, de su hermoso piano._

Tu mirada oh oh  
Bendita bendita bendita mirada  
Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz  
Tu mirada oh oh  
. /a 


End file.
